North Star
by Beawolf's Pen
Summary: Mary has always seen Tomar-Re as a very uptight Green Lantern. On a visit to his home world of Xudar, she discovers there is much more to him than she thought. Tribute Fic!
1. Long way for a phone call

**AN/ So here it is, North Star! *throws green confetti* This is actually the rewrite of this story; I hated the first version so it shall never see the light of day. *sigh***

**ANYWAY… This is a tribute fic for KikaKatTIOI GLTAS stories Journey to the Frontier and War of Emotion. I highly suggest you read them otherwise this will not make any sense, plus they are really good. **

**This is my first story so sorry if it seems a little jumpy and long. I'm making most of this stuff up as am going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts. Mary and Cody (mentioned) belong to KikaKatTIOI.**

**Oh and KikaKat I hope I didn't ruin Mary much. **

**Italics for thoughts**

"Space is vast. There are billions of systems still unexplored, just waiting to be discovered. Many of those are great distances apart from one another. This can leave a universe feeling disconnected. Only a brave few cross the blackness to see what lies beyond, even fewer are chosen to protect the vastness. Those brave few are given a ring of power to use in the name of good. It is because of that, that I am flying across the galaxy to see someone who won't pick up the phone! Come on, why am I doing this again Hal?" The young Green Lantern Mary asks as she flies around a space rock.

"Nice speech. Think of it yourself?" comes Hal Jordan's voice through Mary's ring.

"I got the idea from some sci-fi movie the Circle and I watched the other day. It was pretty good. Cody made a good choice," She replied as she flew. She cringed when she realized she mentioned Cody.

"_Here comes the teasing."_

"Oh Cody was there huh? I might just have to have a word with that boy about seeing you so much," Hal said with as serious tone as he could. Mary shook her head, Hal was such a pain sometimes but she still loves him.

"Anyway," Mary said quickly trying to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was for Hal to meddle in her nonexistent love life." Why am I out here?"

"Well the Guardians want to talk to Tomar-Re for some reason and he isn't answering his ring. They asked if one of use could check on him and I said you would do it. Besides you said you wanted to visit his home since he put that feather crown thing on your head at your party on Oa."

"Okay one; doesn't he have the week off? Two, thanks a lot. Three, I only ever said something about it once. Why send me all the way to Xudar?" Mary asks with a huff.

"They don't seem to care. You're welcome and it will be a great experience for you," Hal says as Mary rolls her eyes," I can hear that eye roll from here. Now hurry up. You have school tomorrow and the last thing your record needs is for you to be late again."

"Okay bye Hal," Mary says as she starts to fly a little faster.

"See you soon."

Mary gives one last sigh as she weaves through an asteroid field. Hal had become a little particular over her schooling after the Anti-Monitor/Anti-Aya thing. Yeah her grades had fallen but it wasn't really her fault was it. Oh well, at least this was a break from training and a new place to see.

She spotted a rather large asteroid up ahead and smiled. She flew straight towards it. With her ring she made a drill construct and struck it dead center. Instead of letting just the drill spin she let herself spin with it.

When she came out the other side she was still spinning even though the drill was gone. When she finally stopped spinning she looked back at the rock and couldn't help but giggle.

"You have been flying for too long Mary," she said to herself," you're getting bored." She flew on. After over an hour of flying, and trying to entertain herself, Xudar came into view. It was a large planet about the size of Earth. It had vast areas of red that she was thinking was land and some areas of black that had to be water.

"I swear to Oa if this planet is a desert I am going to kill Hal," Mary said as she drew nearer. She drew close enough to break atmosphere and got a better look at the planet. The red that she thought was land was actually water so that meant that the black was land.

As Mary was flying she spotted a village off in the distance near a mountain and decided that that was a great place to start looking for Tomar-Re. She notes the weather as she flies. It is warm but not overly hot, humid without being muggy. Rather pleasant actually. She flies close to the water and skims her hand over the warmness before pulling up to fly over some cliffs to the village.

After a little bit of flying around Mary landed in the village square in front of a large fountain. The fountain was an interesting design, sweeping arcs that red water flowed from. The buildings around the square were simple in structure. The buildings were domes with no doors, only a cloth barrier and a few windows was the most common design.

To Mary's left was a large build that was squarer and very official. Coming out of it was an older Xudarian. Mary could tell that from the hunched over way he walked, the ornate staff of black wood with gold lines he walked with and the white feather coming off of his head in a way that reminded her of a balding man. He wore grey robes with geometric red lines all along the sleeves and across the bottom.

"Greetings Green Lantern," He said as he reached Mary. He placed his right fist over his heart and bowed," Welcome to Xudin. I am Councilman Tekel, I lead this village. How may we be of service to the Corp?" He stood up as straight as he could.

Mary vaguely remembered that on Xudar the gesture was given as a sign of respect, so Mary returned the gesture. A quick glance up showed that Tekel was smiling, so he was happy at the return.

"I am Green Lantern Mary Cabon of Sector 2814," She said with a smile to keep a friendly manner with Tekel," I am looking of Green Lantern Tomar-Re. He is needed by the Guardians and they have been unable to get in touch with him. "

"Tomar-Re is in our village's Science Center. He should still be there at the moment. Would you like me to show you to the Center?" Tekel asked pointing to the enormous building at the edge of the village that Mary thought was a mountain at first. It was easy to see why she had over looked it. The exterior was black like the land around it.

"Thank you Councilman Tekel. That would be lovely."

"Right this way ma'am," he said as he began to walk towards the Center.

"Just Mary please," Mary said as she followed.

**AN/ So here is the first part. How was it? I would really like to know. Please be nice. **


	2. Through the village

**An: I finally finished chapter two. This one didn't seem to want to come out. Sorry there is a lot of talking but I'm trying to build a world here. 95% of the stuff I made up myself. Watch for a Star Trek reference and a slightly messed with Bill Nye quote. Cookie for anyone who spots them.**

**Review: (I was ecstatic to get these.)**

**KikaKatTIOI: I'm so glad you like this. I have to say that you were the person I was most nervous about hearing form.**

**Silverwolf: That is a good guess but wait, and see what happens.**

**And to Little Dark Sapphire,** **JEN-M, Shiver-Fire and Guest : Thank you for the reviews and here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary and Tommy (mentioned) belong to KikaKatTIOI**

As Mary and Tekel walked through Xudin, Mary couldn't help but stare at the place that she was in. As she looked around she noticed that she and Tekel were attracting many stares. Anyone of the Xudarians that realized they had been spotted staring would do the bow that Tekel had done, before they returned to their work.

"Hey Tekel what is up with all the fanfare?" Mary asked gesturing to the people around them.

Tekel gave a light chuckle before he spoke," The Green Lantern Corp is highly respected on this planet. As such it is common practice to show your respect for Green Lanterns such as yourself."

"Does Tomar-Re have to deal with this when he comes home?" Mary asked as she waved back at a few young Xudarians. The children would smile before running off.

"Only when he directly talks to someone do they bow. He has been our Green Lantern since he was 14. So most of the planet is used to him," Tekel said.

Mary nodded as they continued to walk. She noticed that the building were simple compared to the Center that they were going to. She also noticed that there were no vehicles of any sort. She brought that fact up with Tekel.

"We believe in simplicity. We strive to keep minds open and to do so we live with only what we need. As for the vehicles you asked about, we do have transportation to and from our sister villages and some of the bigger cities. They run solely of our sun," Tekel gestured to the yellow sun above them," That is how we move things around with no pollution. Have answered I all of your questions?"

"I think so but I have one more. It does rain here correct," Tekel nodded his answer to Mary's question," So how do you keep the rain out with no windows or doors?"

"Ah that is something I have to show you," he said with a smile. Tekel walked up to one of the nearby homes and beckoned Mary over to the window," You see how it is empty right nothing there," Mary nodded," Watch this."

Tekel stuck his hand out and reached into the window. Instead of just reaching into the building his hand stopped and pressed against something. "We call it invisible glass," He said with a smile as he watched Mary's eyes widen," It is completely see through. You see it is this special membrane that can be set to be solid or allow things to pass through it. The doors are sort of the same only visible to allow privacy."

"That is amazing!" Mary said with astonishment," Tommy would love this place." Tekel tilted his head at the name. "Oh Tommy is my friend. He is really into technology." Tekel nodded and they continued walking.

It wasn't too long before they reached the Science Center. If Mary thought that it looked impressive from a distance being in front of it was breathtaking. Not only was it massive but it was designed to look as if the whole building was breathing. A second look made Mary realize that it was the reflection of the light and the bends of the black glass.

"Wow," was all Mary could say.

Tekel smiled. "This is one of the best Science Centers on the whole planet. It is something to behold," He said with a trace of pride. He began to mount the steps, Mary following right behind. When they reached the top of the steps they were stopped by a male Xudarian guard.

"Greetings Tekel-Ge," He said bowing," and welcome Green Lantern."

"Greetings to you," Tekel said in responds. Mary smiled in greetings. They continued to walking towards the door that the guard held open.

"Oh, Councilmen," the guard called just as they entered," There has been no sign of Romat-Ru."

"That is very good to hear. Thank you."

"Councilmen Tekel-Ge," Mary said as she followed," That sounds official."

"Tekel-Ge is my full name. On Xudar the added two letters signifies that the person being spoken about is male. Females do not have the ending letters," He explained," I prefer to be called Tekel just as you prefer to be called Mary. Yet they insist on using my full name." He smiled at her.

"I understand," Mary replied," One last question though. Who is Romat-Ru?"

A flash of apprehension crossed Tekel's face. He spoke but he seemed to be carefully choosing his words. "Romat-Ru is a local problem. It is not someone you should be concerning yourself with."

"Okay…," Mary replied.

"_He is hiding something I just know it."_

"Now we just need to find someone to show us where Tomar-Re is," Tekel said changing the subject as he looked around the lobby.

"Councilmen Tekel-Ge!", came the frantic voice of a female Xudarian," We need you in the biology floor! The planet specimen has begun to mutate!"

"Oh dear!," exclaimed Tekel," Galia would you please take Green Lantern Mary to see Tomar-Re. I'm sorry Mary but I'm needed elsewhere. Perhaps next time you come to Xudar things will not be so hectic." With that he hurried off.

Galia turned and looked at Mary with wide green eyes. She quickly bowed , placing her light orange arm across her chest.

"I am honored to be serving you Green Lantern Mary," She said as she straightens herself.

"You are not serving me," Mary said quickly," I just need help finding Tomar-Re and please call me Mary."

"Of course," Galia said," He is in Astrology. It is only up two floors." She led Mary to a set of stairs off to the right. As they climbed Mary got a better look of the lobby, it remind her of the time her school went on a field trip to Lexcorp, only less scary. Not wanting there to be an awkward silence Mary struck up a conversation.

"So Galia you work here?," she asked.

"Yes I do," Galia replied," I work in the Aquatic Science division. I study water plants, but I am working on a biology degree."

"That explains the whole mutating plant thing," Mary said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Galia giggled," Dorma-Fe spilled, um I think the Earth equivalent is coffee, on the _Ridiculum Herba_ and it didn't seem to like that. My supervisor sent me to get Tekel-Ge. She said plants were what he studied before he was made Councilmen."

"Wait you know about Earth?"

"Oh yes. Well I know what has been told to us from the stories Tomar-Re tells. I've always wanted to go to Earth. A planet that is seventy-five percent water and vast jungles full of all kinds of animals and plant. It would be amazing!"

Mary couldn't help but smile at Galia's enthusiasm. Maybe next time she came back she would bring her a flower from Earth. Something rare.

"Hang on. I just realized something," Mary said as something crossed her mind," You're a female and you said that your superior was female right?" Galia nodded.

"Half the scientists on Xudar are female. It has been that way for a long time. In fact women have been responsible for many of the greatest invention we have come up with. Of course males have their fair share of good ideas. This surprises you?"

"Well on my planet it is harder for women to get into male dominated areas."

"Hmm. Half of the population is female so it stands to reason that half of all scientists would be women," Galia said as she opened the door to the Astrology lab," We have arrived Mary. It has been very nice talking with you."

"And it has been nice talk with you too Galia," Mary replied. She looked around trying to see if she could spot Tomar-Re in the work Xudarians.

"Excuse me Mr. Tomar-Re, you have a visitor."

**An: Okay I swear that Tomar-Re will be in the next chapter. Oh and feel free to translate the name of the plant and review.**


	3. Fun with windows

**An: I realized rereading my last chapter that I forgot to describe what Galia looks like so here is her basic description; green eyes, light orange skin, short scarlet head fin that goes all the way to her neck, a few inches taller than Mary, tan pants, black shoes and a white lab coat. She also has a pair of pink glasses on top of her head. Kind of redundant now but Kikakat this may help you out later if you ever decide in your sequel to visit Xudar. **

**Reviews:**

**KikaKatTIOI – I'm glad you liked the name of the plant, it was a 1 am idea that I stuck with. I can almost imagine Mary at Lexcorp like, "I know you are an evil scum-bag but I can't do anything because I'm at school." Mary playing with the windows you say, hmm…**

**JEN-M – Why thank you. I've put a lot of thought into expanding the planet from what little there is about it.**

**Italics for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary belongs to KikaKatTIOI.**

Galia's words seemed to still the room. Several heads turned to look at Mary and Galia but only one body turned fully. "Greetings Mary," came the unmistakable voice of Tomar-Re," Welcome to Xudar."

Some of the Xudarians returned to their work, keeping their voices low so Mary did not have to speak loudly. That was if she actually said something. She was currently too busy taking in Tomar-Re as a civilian. His Green Lantern uniform was gone and replaced with grey pants, black boots, a lab coat and he carried a clipboard.

Mary realized that she was standing there saying nothing. "Oh right umm..," she said quickly gathering her thoughts," The Guardians have requested that you return to Oa. Something to do with the Book I think." A look, fast enough that Mary almost missed it, of sadness appeared in Tomar-Re's eyes. She had to have been mistaken. This was Tomar-Re, he lived to follow orders.

"Of course I'm happy to do as the Guardian's ask. Galia could you do me a favor and take these papers to the Anti-Matter lab, I will not be able to deliver them myself. Please give them my apologies."

"Of course Mr. Tomar-Re," Galia said taking the clipboard he held out," I hope to see you again Mary." She bowed her head for a second before leaving.

"There are a few things I need to get before we can go to where my ring is," Tomar-Re said as he started to walk towards a door off to the left. He had to weave around a few tables to reach the door.

"Wait you don't have your ring with you?" Mary asked following. She followed him into a little locker room area. "I should not have followed you in here."

"My ring is at my home. We will have to go there to retrieve it," Tomar-Re stated," You may turn around if you like."

"With pleasure," Mary said as she spun to face a wall. She heard the rustle of clothing behind her as well as the opening of a locker door. "So why did you leave your ring at home?"

"It was not my choice to leave it behind. Someone else made the decision for me."

"What!" Mary said turning heard head for just a second. Just long enough to see the bare back of Tomar-Re as he rummaged through his locker. "Holy Crap, you have wings!"

He did, in fact, have wings. They were black and leathery with a few feathers that she could see. It was kind of hard to tell what they completely looked like because they were pressed in between Tomar-Re's shoulder blade muscles.

"Every Xudarian has wings," He said as he pulled something out of his locker, closed it and started to turn around," We prefer to keep them hidden."

"But I've seen you in your GL uniform, there is no bump at all."

From the look Mary was getting, she was sure that if Tomar-Re had eyebrows he would be giving a seriously questioning look. "Since when have you been looking at my back?" He questioned.

"I… um… I mean," Mary paused. Took a breath and began again," You are taller than me. You kind of fill my field of vision when you walk in front of me." Tomar-Re nodded and began to pull the shirt he had gotten from his locker over his head. This gave Mary a full view of his midsection.

"_Oh my god! His uniform leaves more to the imagination than I thought. He's freaking ripped. Wait… what I'm I saying. Mary, you're staring at him. The dude had a six-pack for Oa's sake. Not to mention the defined arm muscles. It is kind of hard not to"._

Tomar-Re cleared his throat, causing Mary to snap out of her head. She realized that he had pulled his grey shirt over his head and was currently tying a green sash around his waist. "Sorry," She said sheepishly. Tomar-Re gave her one last questioning look before walking past her to open the door.

They walked out, a few of the working Xudarians looked up. "Going home?" came a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Yes," Tomar-Re replied," I'm needed on Oa."

"Good luck man," The voice replied," You're going to need." A few of the Xudarians they passed gave Tomar-Re a little pat on the shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked following him out of Astrology. They started down the steps.

"You shall see soon."

"Okay…," Mary replied. _"That's not suspicious at all." _

Their walk through the lobby was uneventful, the same guard that opened the door for her and Tekel when she came in, greeted them. "Returning home?" he asked opening the door.

"Yes," Tomar-Re responded," I need my ring."

The guard nodded with a look of sympathy. "Please be careful. He is still at large," the guard said as they passed through the doors.

"I will," Tomar-Re called back. Mary shot him a confused look. He just shook his head and continued to walk down the steps.

"The fastest way to my home is to go back through the square and then head northwest. We should be there in less than ten minutes," He stated.

"Alright then," Mary said walking beside him," Hey you said that Xudarians keep their wings hidden. Why? You can use them to fly right."

"We can use them to fly, but we normally do not. We hide our wings for cultural reasons. It is not seen as wrong to show them but almost no one does," he answered.

"That doesn't answer my question on why you don't show them off," Mary said as she looked at a few of the buildings.  
"I'm not entirely sure why we keep them hidden. It is something that has been happening on this planet for a long time. What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing. Hey look the square," Mary said as the fountain came into view. They walked through the square and headed northwest. "Hey what's up with the sash?"

"The green shows that I am a Green Lantern. The council asked that I wear it when not in uniform," Tomar-Re replied. They walked for a little while longer in silence, which with Mary was suspicious.

Tomar-Re looked beside him to see that Mary was not there. He stopped to look for her; it took less than a second to find her. When he did he couldn't help but deadpan. "What on Oa are you doing?" he asked.

Mary was currently walking from house to house poking the invisible glass. Sometimes her hand would pass through but most of the time she tapped something solid.

"What does it look like I'm doing," she replied," Having a little fun. You had to have done this right?"

"Maybe when I was very young but I do not engage in childish activities."

"Your loss, cause this is awesome," She said moving to a new window.

Tomar-Re facepalmed, he walked over to Mary and grabbed her wrist. "Can we please get moving? We do have places to go," he said as he pulled her hand back before letting it go.

"Fine. Fine," Mary said holding her hands up in surrender. "Kill joy," she mumbled under her breath as they continued to walk. Tomar-Re rolled his eyes. "What?" she asked.

"How you have ever achieved the honors that you have is beyond me," Tomar-Re said shaking his head.

"Well I believe that a dose of laughter and fun is need to prevent someone from become uptight," Mary said as-a-matter-of-fact," Maybe that is your problem. You're all 'work all the time'. I bet you never have fun when you come home. I mean you were working in a lab on your week off. Kind of lame."

"What I do on my personal time is my business," Tomar-Re snapped back," If you must know I was researching the reasons that Krypton was destroyed so that maybe I could actually prevent it next time."

"What do you mean prevent it next time," Mary questioned.

Tomar-Re stopped walking and sighed. "It was my first assignment as a Green Lantern. I had only been off probation for a few mouths. I was assigned to help the Kryptonians save their planet. I was able to figure out a solution here on Xudar but I was too late to save them. By the time I had what was needed to save the planet, I arrived just in time to watch the planet explode," he said in an almost haunted voice.

Mary was speechless. It was hard to imagine Tomar-Re only a GL for a few mouths, about 14 maybe 15 years old, working to save a planet before watching it be destroyed in front of his eyes. "Superman survived," Mary said trying to change subject to something happier.

"He survived because his parents didn't think I could fix the problem. Because of my failure he now lives without his birth planet," Tomar-Re said as he clenched his fists.

"Hey," Mary said placing a hand on his arm," You tried your hardest right? Sometime things happen that we are unable to stop no matter how hard we try." She gave him a smile.

Tomar-Re took a deep breath. His normal stoic demeanor returning. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," He said.

"It's okay," Mary replied removing her hand," I've been told I'm good at pushing buttons.

"We should continue we are..," Tomar-Re began.

"DADDY!"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but I saw an opportunity and took it. Oh the description of Tomar-Re shirtless was for my own personal enjoyment. What can I say; I have a crush on the fish/ bird guy. It started back when I watched the GL movie with Ryan Reynolds. Tomar-Re shows up and my first thought was, hey he's cute. Which was followed by WHAT, Ryan Reynolds is right there. I almost lost it fangirling when Tomar-Re showed up on GLTAS.**

**Fun Fact: What I said about Tomar-Re trying to save Krypton is more of less true. His first mission off of probation was to delay the explosion to give the Krytonians time to figure out something to save themselves. Working unseen he discovered that there was this rare element called 'stellarium', which would absorb the radiation to delay the explosion. He worked for months straight to gather enough. The last place he went to the planets star went super nova right after he finished, blinding him. He then flew non-stop, guided only by his ring, to take the stellarium to Krypton. His vision returned to him just in time to watch the planet be destroyed. Poor guy.**

**You know the drill but I'm going to say it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. DADDY!

**An: Writing for a kid is hard. I'm going to go ahead and say that I have him speak fairly well, but I am basing the kid off of my four year old little brother who speaks fairly well. I tried to mess up some of the words to make the kid sound younger but it was driving me insane so I went back an fixed it. **

**Slight continuation on my fun fact in the last chapter. Well more of a headcannon really. I'd like to think that when Tomar-Re does run into Superman he is proud of him. Like "I may have failed but a least this Kryptonian is seen as a hero on his adopted planet."**

**Reviews:**

**KikakatTIOI—The idea was too good to pass. Yeah hot Tomar-Re, I fought with myself for a little bit deciding whether or not I was going to write that part. I'm glad I got Mary right. A YJ/GLTAS crossover! Can't wait! I felt bad for him when I read what he tried to do. **

**JEN-M – He did.**

**Little Dark Sapphire—Yay I'm not alone! Yes he is.**

**No name 120—Why thank you and here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary belongs to KikaKatTIOI**

**Italics for thoughts**

_ "Daddy?!" _ Mary thought as she whipped her head around to face the child's voice. She saw a small child running towards them his eyes smiling. She glanced at Tomar-Re and gasped, He was crouched down a little with his arms spread. A smile was on his face as well.

The child ran and jumped up into Tomar-Re's arms. He wrapped his arms around Tomar-Re's neck and hugged him. Tomar-Re hugged the child back tightly. That is when Mary got a better look at him. His skin was a darker orange than Tomar-Re's and his fin was the same color as his skin. He was almost half Mary's height. He wore black pants, a tan short-sleeved shirt and grey shoes that looked a little like sneakers. His eyes were closed so she could see their color.

"Daddy are you coming home early?" the child asked pushing away a bit. His arms were still around Tomar-Re's neck.

"I need to see you and your mother of course," Tomar-Re replied," What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to surprise you at work," he said sheepishly. Tomar-Re fixed him in a stern look. " I know I should have stayed home." The boy turned and looked at Mary. "Hey you're new."

The child shimmied out of Tomar-Re's arms and began to circle Mary asking several questions, like what her name was. "My name is Mary," she replied.

She tried to keep her eyes on him as he circled her, but that left her dizzy. "Tomar-Tu!" Tomar-Re said suddenly make the boy stop just behind her," Do you notice anything about Mary?"

Tomar-Tu walked around to Mary's front. "She's a Green Lantern," he replied.

"How do we greet Green Lanterns?"

"Oh right," he said. He placed his fist across his heart and started to bow. He began to lose his balance, straightened up, reoriented his feet and tried again. This time he kept his balance. "Welcome to Xudar," He said rising.

"Thank you," Mary said with a smile. She then looked at Tomar-Re. Her face clearly read "you better explain this.

"Mary this is my son Tomar-Tu," Tomar-Re said gesturing to the boy smiling at her.

"You can call me Tooey everyone does," Tomar-Tu said looking at her with bright blue eyes. It was pronounced like gooey but with a 't' sound instead.

"You have a son!" Mary said shocked," How!"

"I would hope that we do not have to go through that whole discussion," Tomar-Re said. Mary's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. That part of science class was awkward enough.

"I'm just a little surprised is all."

They did not noticed that while they were talking Tooey was looking between Mary and Tomar-Re. "Daddy why is a Green Lantern here," he asked before his father could respond.

"Tooey.. um.. you see..," he began having a little trouble getting his words together. He never finished because Tomar-Tu interrupted.

"You're going to O…O.. Oa," Tooey whined fixing his father in a stare that was full of disappointment. " You promised the whole week. It has only been two days."

"I'm needed," Tomar-Re said crouching down till he was at eye level with his son," If I had a choice I would stay with you."

"I know," Tooey said turning away," Momma isn't going to like this."

"No she is not. We should get going. The quicker we get there the better."

"Whatever," Tooey said as they began to walk towards Tomar-Re's house. Tooey avoided making any eye contact with his father.

_"So Tomar-Re's wife must have his ring. The explains why the people at the Science Center were wishing him luck. I feel kind of bad for the situation that Tomar-Re is in. Maybe I can see if I can relieve some tension."_

"Hey Tooey," Mary said to get his attention," How old are you?"

"I'm four and a half ma'am," Tooey said. He didn't look at her; he kept his eyes focused on something in front of him.

"Please just call me Mary. Ma'am makes me feel old," Mary said getting a giggle out of Tooey. They walked quietly. Mary would glance over at Tomar-Re every so often and see him quietly talking to himself. He would mouth something, shake his head and mouth something else.

_"He must be trying to figure out what he is going to say when we reach his home" _Mary thought. She couldn't help but sympathize for the guy. Carol Ferris tried to hide the fact that she hated when Hal had to fly off when the Guardians called. Being with a Green Lantern puts pressure on any relationship.

They had left most of the homes back where Tomar-Tu had met them. There was only one house up ahead. "Is that your home?" she asked no one in particular.

"It is," said Tomar-Re. Mary took a better look at it now that she knew it was where they were going.

The home, like many others on Xudar, was grey. It was a dome shape; it had one main area with three smaller parts sticking off of it. There were several windows that Mary was certain to have Invisible Glass. The home was surrounded by a black rock wall that came up to her waist. There were a few dark colored trees with dark green leaves that kind of looked like Palm Trees. Near the door there was a little flower garden with flowers of exotic colors.

"MOMMA," Tooey called as he broke into a light jog," We're home!" He ran to hug the figure that had just come out of the door.

The Xudarian was female, which was easy to see. Her skin was the same shade as Tomar-Tu's but her head fin was different. It was smaller and went to the back of her neck and was red. Her beak was lighter than her skin. He wore a dress with straps that rested on her shoulders. The length was a little interesting. The front half went to her knees before it sloped back to her ankles. It was a light purple color with green curves all over it. She wore gladiator sandals that were tan. She was looking down at Tomar-Tu who was hugging her so her eyes were hidden from Mary's view.

Mary took a quick glance at Tomar-Re and couldn't help but smile. The look on his face read nothing but love and pride at what he was seeing. _"He really cares for his family. I hate that I have to take him away."_

Mary looked back at the scene in front of her. The woman had finished hugging Tooey and was looking at Tomar-Re with a smile. Her amethyst colored eyes looked over to Mary and her smile dropped. Her head snapped back to Tomar-Re and if looks could kill he would be six feet under.

"You gave me your word it would be a week," she said standing up. She shot him one last glare before turning around and stalking back into the house, Tooey right behind her. Her wings were the last thing seen as she disappeared.

Tomar-Re sighed heavily. "If you want me to come back later I can," Mary said keeping a question at bay. Tomar-Re just shook his head.

"With Nazli," he said with a sad chuckle," I don't think it will help." He walked towards his door with Mary following.

_"This is not going to be easy."_

**AN: I'm not overly happy with the ending of this, it seemed really wordy. Oh well, we have now seen almost all of Tomar-Re's family. I made up Nazli, so bear with me as I figure out her whole character. Anyway, I have a party to prepare for this weekend. The four year old I mentioned at the beginning is turning five and my other 2 year old brother is turning 3. The party is going to be TMNT and I'm excited. I'm a total Shellhead. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Heart of the matter

**An: Well my weekend did not go as planned. Two out of four brothers ended up sick; one was one of the birthday boys, so party canceled. Anybody want a TMNT cupcake? We have few and some cake left. On a happier note I'm going to a Comic-Con here in my state and I'm super excited! I'm meeting Karl Urban (Bones: Star Trek Reboot, Detective Kennex: Almost Human) and Karen Gillan (Amy Pond: Doctor Who)! I feel a little like I'm gloating but I can't help it, I'm excited. **

**Reviews:**

**KikaKatTIOI: OMG that was the connection I was looking for! Thank you! I would love fan art for this. As long as I can use it for the cover of the story, draw away. I actually have one maybe two photos in this story that I would love to see as art, if it isn't too much to ask. Yeah my mom accepts that I'm a total fangirl. She let my 18****th**** birthday be Call of Duty themed. I only get weird looks when I go total fangirl. My dad things I'm strange but is coming to terms with it. **

**Little Dark Sapphire: I know I think I went cute overload with him. He deserves all the hugs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary belongs to KikaKatTIOI**

**Italics for thoughts**

Mary had followed Tomar-Re into his home. The first room she saw was a living room. Kind of sparse, it had a short mahogany coffee table, a tan sofa and a dark blue chair that looked like a good place to read a book. There was also a fireplace one of the grey walls with some pictures on it. Tooey was coloring something on the coffee table. He jerked his head towards the door on the left. Mary walked through to find the kitchen.

"Nazli I need my ring," Tomar-Re said as Mary entered the kitchen," I should only be gone for a little while."

"That is what you said last time," Nazli said not looking up from the purple carrot like thing she was cutting on a white cutting board resting on a black counter top, " You can get you ring after dinner."

"Nazli…," Tomar-Re sighed.

Nazli whirled around. "You will get you ring back after dinner and not a second before," She said menacingly," Now how about you pass the time by seeing what is wrong with the sink in our bathroom." She turned back to her work. Tomar-Re shook his head in defeat and walked out leaving Mary alone.

Mary looked around the room, the kitchen had everything one would need to make food; stove, oven, sink, refrigerator and counter space. There was a large window off to the right with a table.

_ "Focus on the window and not the elephant in the room. You're staring at her wings again."_ It was kind of hard not to. With Nazli's back turned Mary was getting a perfect view of them.

The back of her dress was cut low to allow the wings to come out and spread. They were a mixture of skin and feathers. They sort of looked like black bat wings but had grey feathers along the edges. They would occasionally move as Nazli worked.

"You know it is rude to stare at someone," Nazli said breaking the silence.

Mary snapped out of her head. "Sorry," she said sheepishly," I just haven't seen any other Xudarians with their wings out."

"That is because I'm one of a few that shows my wings off."

"Why?"

"I enjoy having them out. They are sort of comfort to me. I love the way the wind catches them. Plus it makes me unique."

Mary nodded, and said," Hey how did you know I was staring?"

Nazli chuckled. "Doesn't your mother ever say she watches you with the eyes in the back of her head?" she asked.

Mary looked away for a second before answering. "My mother died when I was little," she said sadly.

Nazli dropped her knife on the cutting board. She turned around to face Mary; Nazli's face was full of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something painful," the look on her face as she spoke showed the truth in the words.

_"Gosh she reminds me of my mom. She acts just like her. They would have been great friends."_

"It's okay," Mary said with a small smile," Anyway, is there anything I can do to help?" She wanted to move on to something else. Nazli shot her one last sad smile before she turned back to her cutting board.

"I hate to say it," she said taking handfuls of the purple carrots and cropping them into the cooking pot on the stove," but I have just about finished with what needs to be done. However Tooey would love the company."

"Okay," Mary said as she turned around and walked back into the living room. Tooey hadn't moved from his drawing. "Whatcha doing?"

"Coloring a flower for Momma," He said. Mary walked closer to see that he had only drawn the navy stem so far. "Momma made these flowers for Betah. They were her favorite," he said selecting a dark red crayon to work on the flower.

"Betah? Where is she," Mary asked.

"Up there," He said pointing at the fireplace. Mary looked at the fireplace and noticed a decorative pot.

"Oh," Mary said," I'm sorry."

Tooey looked at her confused. "Her picture is behind the flower pot. She's staying at a friend's house tonight," he said.

Mary walked over to the fireplace and reached behind the flower pot to grab a simple black frame. Inside the frame was a picture. The picture was taken on the outside of the house. It showed Tomar-Re in GL uniform hold Tooey, who looked no older than two as could be told by the grey romper he was wearing, on his shoulders. Nazli, in a white dress, had her arm and around a little girl. The little girl, Betah, was standing on the rock wall so she would be taller. Betah was wearing dark blue shorts, a white shirt and black sandals. Her skin was a red color with just the hint of orange, her eyes were bright green and her head fin was navy blue. Everyone had a smile on their face.

"Is Betah your sister," Mary asked placing the picture back.

"No she is my cousin. Well sort of. Momma and Daddy adopted her when her parents… went away," Tooey said picking up a green crayon.

"What do you mean went away?"

"Momma said that Betah's Mommy and Daddy had to go away forever. They had a big job to do elsewhere and had to leave Betah with them."

"Oh," Mary said as she realized what Nazli had meant in what she had told Tooey. "He how long ago was that picture taken?"

"It was taken right after Daddy got back. He had to leave the next day. That time he was gone for six months," Tooey said gripping the crayon tighter.

"What do you mean that time?"

Tooey set his crayon down and looked towards the kitchen. "Can we talk somewhere else Momma doesn't like when I talk about Daddy's job." Mary nodded.

"Momma," Tooey called," Mary and I are going to play outside till dinner. "

"Okay sweetie," Nazli's voice came from the kitchen," Try and not to get dirty."

Tooey grabbed Mary's hand and dragged her outside. He led her to the right side of the house, taking her over to the little connecting hallway to the right branch of the house. He looked over at her and smiled. "Watch this," He said as he jogged over to a pile of wood. He scrambled up it till he was standing on top. He then climbed up the side of the sloped hallway. From there he stepped over a little window ledge to the roof of the right pod.

"You coming," he asked as climbed up higher.

Mary used her ring to fly up to the top where Tooey had sat down. "What in the world are we doing up here?" she asked.

"Betah and I come up here when we want to get away. You cheated by the way. You flew," he said," Momma doesn't mind us coming up here as long as we're careful. Underneath us are mine and Betah's room."

"How often do you come up here," Mary asked.

"Mostly when Momma is unhappy with Daddy," He said bring his knees up to his chest," She is only ever unhappy when he has to leave."

"How often does he have to leave?"

"All the time. He just got back from being gone for four months. Before that he had been gone for a year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the last time he had to leave early just like now. He was supposed to be back for a whole month but had to leave when he went to the Center. Something to do with an Aunty Monty."

"Aunty Monty? What is that?"

"I don't know. Mr. Tekel came and said that this Aunty Monty was taking stars and Daddy had to go help put them back."

_"Oh my gosh, he means Anti-Monitor. He is talking about when the whole corps gathered to take on Aya." _ Mary nodded. "I remember that," she said," I was there."

"Really!," Tooey said turning to look at her," Mr. Tekel sent me outside to tell Momma something private. When I came back in Momma wasn't happy. "

"Well it dangerous. So she was probably worried."

"Oh. Did your Mommy and Daddy worry about you?"

"My Dad was there and Mom… well she didn't have to worry"

" You know when I was younger I used to think that Daddy left because he didn't like me. Betah said I was silly."

"Your Dad loves you very much."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Here let me show you something," Mary said a she held her ring up. She made a construct of a nest with two birds and a nest with baby bird in it. " You see these birds. There is a mommy bird, a daddy and a baby bird. Both of the parents love the baby very much. But sometimes they have to leave to go find food," One of the birds flew off," even though the parent is gone that doesn't mean that that parent loves the baby any less. It is the same with your dad. He goes away to keep you, your mom and Betah safe by stopping problems elsewhere." She made the constructs disappear. " Just because he is gone doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. There is nothing stronger than the love of a mom and dad for their child."

"Oh, okay," Tooey said nodding," Wait my friend Di'isha has two daddies and Betah's friend Zared-Ra has two mommas. What about them?"

"Just because someone has two moms or two dads doesn't mean that their parents don't love them the same as yours. Love is not defined by gender or who you chose as a partner. As long as you love someone it doesn't matter," Mary said with a smile. _"I am turning into a Star Sapphire."_

"Okay, but how can I help Momma not be so sad when Daddy leaves?," Tooey asked.

"How about you tell her every day that you love her and that you dad loves both of you?"

"Okay!" Tooey said happily," I'll go tell her right now." He stood up quickly and sort of jumped in place. He wasn't able to keep his balance when he landed and his feet flew out from underneath him. The world seemed to move in slow motion.

Tooey tumbled down the side of the roof towards the hallway. He bounced over the edge of the of the window and bounced hard on the hallway and up into the air. Mary shot a construct out to catch him but barely missed. He disappeared over the edge of the front of the house.

There was a loud thud .

Followed by a scream.

**AN: Please don't hate me. *dodges tomato* I promise I will have the next chapter out soon, but not till next week. My weekend is kind of busy with the Comic-con and the makeup party both this weekend. On the bright side we have now seen all of Tomar-Re's family. Oh and if anyone has anything to say about what I had Mary say on homosexuality, well I nicely invite you STFU. **

**Anyway review and tell me what you think. **


	6. You can go

**An: Fair warning, this will be a long AN. You can skip if you want; it is mostly about my weekend.**

**So over the weekend I went to the Dallas Sci-Fi Expo here in Texas (one of three events they do every year) and it was AWESOME! I got an autograph from Karl Urban and while I was at his table I also got a hug, super nice guy, plus I got a photo with him. When I looked at it a little later I realized that the first three buttons of his shirt were undone (neck, top of his chest and just above his belly, yeah his chest showed :D) I found this out after my hug, which was a good thing since I was already melting from his voice. :3 I also got an autograph/ photo from Karen Gillan. She was super sweet, we complimented each other's hair and I got a hug from her as well. I saw Stephen Amell (from a distance) I heard from other people that he was a super nice and loved talking with people. Artie, Claudia and Pete from Warehouse 13 were there as well and played off of each other at the tables. So yeah, my weekend ROCKED! **

**Reviews:**

**KikaKatTIOI: *pokes at AN above* Man, Cali is far from me. Why is it that the people I would click with live in like Narnia? Something with Tomar-Re and his family would be nice, but whatever you do I will no doubt love. Tell me when you draw the pictures. Thank you, I'm a supporter of marriage equality so it kind of comes out in writing. I think I may be making Tooey to cute. About the scream…**

**Little Dark Sapphire: *catches flowers* Thank you!**

**Shiver-Fire: Thank you. I try.**

**JEN-M: I'm glad you like them. I'm trying to give him a background. About that…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary belongs to KikaKatTIOI**

**Italics for thoughts**

_"Move Mary! See what is wrong!" _This snapped Mary out of her daze, her ears ringing . The scream she had heard had changed to crying wail. She jumped of the roof, slowed her decent as she reached the ground, and ran towards the source. She got to where Tooey sat crying while cradling his left arm close to his body.

"What's wrong?," Mary asked shocked as she neared him. She knew that she had to keep calm to keep Tooey calm. If he freaked out he could hurt himself more.

"My arm hur…hur…hurts," he bawled. Mary moved to beside him to get a better look at him. Well she would have if someone hadn't of grabbed her and thrown her away from Tooey.

Mary stumbled back into Tomar-Re. He caught her and prevented her from falling. He moved to stand beside her, not going any farther. Mary looked down at the scene in front of her and realized that Nazli had been the one that had thrown her.

Nazli was currently sitting on the ground cradling a sobbing Tooey in her arms. Her wings were forming a barrier around them. "Shh.. baby it's alright momma's here," She said as she held him gently," I'm going to make it all better. Now tell me what hurts."

"My arm," Tooey said calming down a little. Nazli gently moved him to get a better look at his left arm. She looked it over and turned her head to Tomar-Re. He moved to sit in front of Nazli. He gently took Tooey away from Nazli.

"His arm is broken right here ,"Nazli said pointing to a spot halfway between Tooey's wrist and elbow. "We need to get him to a doctor to get it set," She said not taking her eyes off of Tomar-Re or Tooey.

"Wait I can heal him," Mary said," I have the ability to heal others." The look Nazli gave her was one of questioning and protectiveness. "I've fixed broken arms before. It will only take a few minutes and it will be as good as new.

Nazli fixed her in one last look and moved over. She opened her wings a little to allow Mary to sit in front of Tooey. "Very well," she said with a slight sigh," but please be careful."

Mary nodded and moved to the open spot. She looked a Tooey being held by his father and gave him a reassuring smile. "This will only hurt a little," she said placing her hands above Tooey's arm. They began to glow green. "Tooey you're doing really good and are being very brave."

"Like daddy?," he asked as he scooted closer to his father.

"Yeah," Mary said with a chuckle," Please try not to move." Mary closed her eyes and focused on fixing the bones. As she worked the ringing in her ears lessened, till it stopped completely. "There we go," she said as she looked his arm over," All better. How does that feel?"

"It… it doesn't hurt," Tooey said with a slight sniffle," My arm feels good." He wiggled out of his father's arms to wrap Mary in a hug. This shocked both his parents and Mary. "Thank you Mary," he said happily.

"You're welcome," Mary said returning the hug. Tooey unwrapped his arms from Mary and went around her to his mother.

"I'm all better momma. I'm sorry I scared you and Daddy," he said hugging Nazli.

Nazli returned the hug as she stood up. She turned around and walked back inside the house, leaving Tomar-Re and Mary behind. "He's always bounced back fast but I don't think Nazli will let him up there any time soon," Tomar-Re said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Are you sure he is alright?" Mary asked.

"I've seen your work before. I think he is just fine. Nazli will probably look him over before she thanks you. Thank you for fixing his arm."

"You're welcome. It was my fault any way. He jumped up because I said something that got him excited."

Tomar-Re chuckled. "With that boy you could say the word rock and he'd get all hyper," he said as they began to walk inside the house. Nazli met them in the living room; Tooey was nowhere to be scene. "Where's Tomar-Tu?"

"He's getting cleaned up," Nazli said as she hugged her elbows," You should go and tell him bye before you go. I'm not going to make you wait. You have a job to do and I shouldn't stop you." Tomar-Re looked shocked but smiled and left the room. Nazli walked over to the fireplace, Mary followed.

Mary looked at some of the pictures, most where of Tomar-Re's family. He was in several of them but not all. "You probably think I'm a royal bitch don't you?" Nazli asked.

Mary's head snapped to her right to look at Nazli. "Uh," she said.

"I'm sorry for swearing but it was the only word that would fit," Nazli said with a small laugh," Galia says I act like that every time my husband leaves."

"You know Galia?"

"Yeah, she and I both work in the horticulture department at the Center. …. Thank you for healing Tooey. I'm sorry about grabbing you like I did."

"It's alright. Maternal instincts must have kicked in."

"That is probably right."

Mary looked back at the pictures. "There are quite a few pictures up here," she stated.

"I like to take pictures so Reylie knows what has happened while he was gone," Nazli said.

"Reylie?" Mary asked.

Nazli facepalmed and chuckled "That's my pet name for him. Please don't tell him I told you, he hates it. I gave it to him when we were kids so it sort of stuck."

"I won't tell him," Mary chuckled," Wait you've know each other since you were kids?"

"Yeah we met back when we were six years old and that was thirty years ago."

"You've know each other for thirty years! How old were you when you got married?"

"We were both twenty-one. He was my best friend before he was my boyfriend," Nazli said as she reached up on the mantel and pulled a picture out of the back. "When we were younger there wasn't a day we didn't see each other. Actually my brother, his sister and Tomar-Re's best friend used to hang out together all the time." Nazli turned the picture she was holding to show Mary.

The picture showed five young Xudarians all on a rock. Tomar-Re and Nazli where easy to spot first, they were on the left side of the rock. Tomar-Re was wearing the same thing he is now but without the sash and Nazli had on navy pants and a red tank top. It looked as if she had just slid in and put her arm around Tomar-Re's neck. To the right were two other Xudarians, one male and one female. The male was sitting had the same skin color as Betah but with brown eyes, he was wearing the same thing as Tomar-Re. The female was sitting in the male's lap, her skin was the same a Tomar-Re's and she had green eyes, she was wearing a green dress. Crouched behind the others was another male Xudarian, his skin was the same as Nazli. He was wearing all black clothing that matched his black eyes.

"Is that all of you?" Mary asked.

"Yes. That is me and Reylie," she said point at the picture," The other two together are Celerina," she pointed at the female," she is Tomar-Re's sister. That," she pointed to the male whose lap Celerina was sitting in," is Singh-Li, he was Tomar-Re's best friend. They are… were Betah's parents. They died when she was two, ten years ago."

"Oh. What happened?" Mary asked.

"There was this sickness that struck our planet. It was fatal to anyone who caught it. The cure took too long to find," Nazli said sadly," They were only two years older than us."

Mary nodded. "Who's that in the back?" she asked.

"That is my older brother Romat-Ru," She said placing the picture back," That was taken a long time ago I was only ten."

"It is kind of hard to believe that you have known Tomar-Re for that long."

"I think that attributes to the way I act when he has to leave. I worry about him when he is gone and never want him to leave when he is home. He is half of me, and I feel like a part of me is missing when he is gone."

Mary smiled. "Well with knowing him that long you have the right to hate when he leaves."

"Momma! Momma! Did you really say that Daddy could leave before dinner," Tooey said suddenly behind them. They turned around to see Tooey riding on his father's back as they came into the living room.

"Yes I did sweetie. I think this conversation is best continued outside," Nazli said. Everyone nodded and they went outside.

**AN: Long author's note gets a long chapter. I like that I gave Nazli's reasons for being the way she is. The pet name for Tomar-Re is supposed to be pronounced like Ray Li, which is what I was going for. Oh KikaKat, I would love to have the picture that Nazli showed Mary as art, please, or is that too much to ask? I kind of hate to say it but two more chapters and this story will be done. :( I've enjoyed writing this for people to read. Anyway review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Far Away

**An: Short note this time, I had an idea and want to know what you guys (and girls) think. Anyway I had an idea to do a collection of one-shots and maybe a few double-shots about Tomar-Re's life before this story and maybe after. It would contain scenes like when he met Nazli, their first date, when he became a GL and when Tooey was born. Things like that. So what do you think? Would you read it? Please let me know. I actually went back and changed part of the last chapter, I changed Betah's age, she is twelve not ten and she lost her parents when she was two not four. One last thing, this chapter is sort of written to go along with the Nickleback song Far Away. I highly recommend that you listen to it while you read; I stole a few of the lines from the song for dialogue. **

**Reviews:**

**Little Dark Sapphire: You caught that, I've been playing with the idea for a while. Tooey is adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary belongs to KikaKatTIOI. Far Away belongs to Nickleback.**

**Italics for thoughts. Bold italics for flashbacks**

The group gathered outside. Tomar-Re put Tooey down and walked over to Nazli who had her arms wrapped around herself, she was looking at the ground. "Hey," he said lifting her chin up," I'm not going to be gone long this time." Nazli looked at him with sad eyes.

Tooey grabbed Mary's hand and spun her around so she had her back to his parents. "What did you do that for?" Mary asked.

"I've seen Momma give Daddy that look before," Tooey said sticking his tongue out a little," That is the look they give each other right before they kiss, gross right?"

Mary laughed. She turned her head a little to look behind her. From what she saw Tomar-Re and Nazli must have just finished, as Nazli's wings were opening to reveal the couple embracing.

Nazli currently had her arms around Tomar-Re's neck and was resting her head on his shoulder, his arms encircled her. She nuzzled him a little. "I love you," Tomar-Re said to Nazli," and I miss you. I wanted to stay; I just need to hear you say it. "

"I love you and I forgive you. You've been far away for far too long," Nazli replied. She pushed herself off of her husband and gave him a sad smile. She reached and pulled a clear chain from around her neck, on the chain was Tomar-Re's ring. She undid the clasp, handed him the ring and stepped back.

Tomar-Re slid the ring onto his finger. "And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light, the light of the Green Lantern," He said his oath as his GL suit covered his body.

Mary heard a small sniffle beside her. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" she asked as she crouched down to Tooey's eye level.

"I don't want you or Daddy to leave," He said rubbing one of his eyes.

"I'll make you a deal Tooey. Your dad and I are going to leave and soon he is going to come home to you and next time I visit how about you and me make sometime to play. You like that?" Tooey nodded and gave Mary a quick hug. She returned it before standing up.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tomar-Re asked. She nodded. Mary gave a quick wave to Nazli, who returned it with a smile. Then she and Tomar-Re took a couple steps back and started to float.

"By Daddy," Tooey said moving to beside his mom. Tomar-Re nodded before he and Mary took off.

They flew in silence for the whole time it took them to leave the atmosphere of Xudar. Mary noticed that as they flew away Tomar-Re kept looking over his shoulder.

_ "I need to cheer him up somehow," _Mary thought to herself. She smiled when an idea came to her. She flew underneath Tomar-Re flipped over so she was looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Mary just smiled. "Oh nothing," she said," That is a lovely family you got there. I hate that I didn't get to meet Betah."

Tomar-Re chuckled. "You would have gotten along with her," he said looking down at her," She is just as annoying as you."

"Hey! That is not funny. Since when do you crack jokes?"

"Since it is going to take at least six hours to get to Oa, we need something to pass the time or you are going to die of boredom. As you have clearly said on previous occasions that we have had to travel great distances."

Mary groaned. Six hours would feel like an eternity. Mary moved to her previous position to Tomar-Re's left. She let her mind wonder as to something to talk about to fill the void.

- (Flashback) -

_**"Oh, Councilmen," the guard called just as they entered," There has been no sign of Romat-Ru."**_

_** "I understand," Mary replied," One last question though. Who is Romat-Ru?" **_

_** A flash of apprehension crossed Tekel's face. He spoke but he seemed to be carefully choosing his words. "Romat-Ru is a local problem. It is not someone you should be concerning yourself with."**_

"_**Please be careful. He is still at large," the guard said as Mary and Tomar-Re passed through the doors.**_

_** "I will," Tomar-Re called back. Mary shot him a confused look. He just shook his head and continued to walk down the steps.**_

_** "That is my older brother Romat-Ru," Nazli said placing the picture back.**_

-(Flashback Ends)-

"Oh my God!," Mary suddenly exclaimed as the realization hit her," Romat-Ru is Nazli's brother. He was said to be at large which means he is a felon."

Tomar-Re sighed. "I was hoping that you wouldn't catch on to that."

"Who is he?"

"Romat-Ru is my brother-in-law and a convicted serial killer."

"What!"

"We didn't know until he was to be arrested on a light charge. I was with the officers that searched his home and discovered the…" Tomar-Re said before pausing to look at Mary. She had a look that meant she wanted him to continue," bones of thousands of children."

Mary covered her mouth with of her hands. "That is awful," she said removing her hand," did you catch him."

"Yes we caught him several years ago. I took him to a Green Lantern detention center," Tomar-Re said calmly.

"So he got you then?"

"When most of the core was called to fight the Anti-Monitor the detention center was left understaffed and he got out."

"So he's coming after you then?"

"Well when I left him at the detention center he swore that one day he'd kill me, so yeah."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"Neither could Nazli or I. I mean Romat-Ru had always been a little off but we never thought he would be capable of doing that."

"How about we change the subject?"

"That sound like a better idea, is there anything you would like to know about Xudar?"

"Actually I want to know if you have any good stories about Hal messing up," Mary said with a smile. Tomar-Re laughed.

Over the course of the five hours or so they had left to get to Oa Mary learned a few things. One was that Tomar-Re was a born story teller. The other was a huge amount of black mail material she now had to use against Hal.

They were maybe twenty minutes away from Oa when Tomar-Re asked for them to stop.

"Mary I have a favor to ask," He said as the stopped.

"Sure," she said.

"I ask that you not tell a single person about my family," he said looking form Oa to where they had come.

"Why not?"

"There is no one currently on Oa that knows I am married let alone had a son and I would like to keep it that way."

"No one. All this time no one knows."

"Ganthet knew because he was the one who gave me my ring and he met Nazli when he was there. He vowed to keep my personal life just that."

"Wow that is amazing."

"My family means the world to me."

"I get it. Believe me I understand the importance of family."

"So can you keep it a secret for me. I would like for the others not to know about my North Star."

"I promise. … Wait North Star?"

"Oops," Tomar-Re chuckled," I got the name for Hal Jordan. He had managed to get us lost during one of our shared missions and kept going on about how he wished he could find the North Star in the sky. I asked what he meant he told me that when he flew on Earth, he always used a certain star to find his way home. Xudar's sun is my North Star."

"That is really cool," Mary said looking back the way they had come. She knew that one of the stars she saw had to be Xudar's sun.

They continued on their way to Oa. Mary flying a little behind Tomar-Re, and she could help thinking to herself," _There is a lot more to this uptight Lantern than I thought."_

**An: I'm going to clarify what in this chapter is headcannon and what is fact. What I said about Romat-Ru being a serial killer and how he was discovered is true. I got the idea to make him Nazli's brother when I realized he looked a lot like Tomar-Tu. In the show it is state (at least on the Wikia) that Tomar-Re is single so I made it that no one knows. I also changed that he got his ring from Ganthet not Appa Ali Apsa, only because I don't like Appa and I didn't think he would keep Tomar-Re's secret. Anyway one chapter left then it is done. *sigh* Review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Some wounds never heal

**An: Alright this will be the last chapter of North Star and bonus it is the longest. I'm not going to lie this has been a blast to write and I plan to start writing more fanfictions, for this fandom and others, real soon. Also Kikakat made some awesome cover art for this *points to icon*, you should give it a look. Anyway, this chapter has a time jump from the last chapter that will probably place it after the sequel to War of Emotion. That being said, if something happens in the sequel that makes this chapter not make sense, well then consider this an AU ending. For now this is "canon". As for the ending I swear I will explain everything at the end, so please bear with me. This contains a lot of flashbacks. Songs for this one (well what I listened to anyway) are Pieces by Red and Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, I highly recommend them.**

**Reviews:**

**KikaKatTIOI: It's okay. I got the idea from my little brothers. They do that all the time. Well Betah shows up but…. well just read. I almost hated making him Nazli's brother. Yep, it is done.**

**Little Angel in Purple: Well I will be writing more soon.**

**JEN-M: Thank Kika. A little family drama helps the world go round. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Mary belongs to KikaKatTIOI. **

**Italics for thoughts. Bold italics for flashbacks**

(25 Years Later)

A lot can change in twenty-five years, people change. Mary had changed that was for sure. Over the years she had mellowed, well not completely but she had definitely matured. She now spent her time either flying around with Hal protecting their sector or working with the other healers on Oa.

She had spent the past week on Oa brushing up on some of the different healing methods before she was to be assigned to help Queen Iolande with rebel activity in the frontier.

"Mary," said one of the other healers," He's here again. He asked for you like always."

Mary looked at the door to see an all too familiar shape of a curtain Xudarian standing there, one arm held close to his body. She sighed. "Tomar-Tu what have you done now?" she asked.

_** "Why is it that every time they need my dad they send you?" Tomar-Tu asked.**_

_** "I have no idea. Maybe because I get him to Oa," Mary replied as they sat on the rock wall outside Tomar-Re's house. "Now stop pouting. I promise you and I will make sometime to play next time, alright Tooey."**_

_** Tomar-Tu groaned. "Do you have to say that? I'm fourteen not four," he said looking over at Mary," Please stop calling me Tooey it's ridiculous." **_

_** "We have been doing that for the last ten years I am not about to stop now. Sorry about calling you Tooey. That is also a hard habit to break." Mary look him over he had grown-up so much in the years she had known him. He acted more like his father every time she visited.**_

_** Tomar-Tu looked out at the landscape in front of them. "Can you promise that you'll look out for him?"**_

_** "I'll try."**_

_** "It must be something big if they are calling in the whole corp."**_

"Sit," Mary said pointing at one of the nearby tables as she closed the book she was looking at," What was it this time?"

Tomar-Tu chuckled "It was the Kittars on Elrus again," he said before hissing as Mary began to move his injured arm away from his body.

"Stop being such a baby," She said looking at the injured arm. There was three long slash marks down it, there were also a few bite marks on Tomar-Tu's shoulders and legs. "Did you wrestle with them again? There are only so many times I can put you back together before you turn in to one big scar."

"Ladies love scars," Tomar-Tu chuckled. He received a light slap to the back of the head.

"I'm serious," Mary said as her hands began to glow healing his wounds," Why would you do something so stupid…. it's today isn't it?" Tomar-Tu looked away and nodded.

_** Hal, Mary and Tomar-Re took cover behind a space rock trying to catch a quick breath as the space around them was full of battling Green Lanterns. **_

_** "We're never going to get to Oa at this rate," Hal said as he popped his head up to look at the villain that was firing on them," What did the Weaponer give Goldface to make him so tough."**_

_** "How about you ask him?" Mary said breathing deeply trying hard to ignore the ringing in her ears," We need a distraction or we will never get the upper hand." They had been trying to get to Oa to save the Guardians that were trapped there by the Main Power Battery that had gone haywire. The corps was supposed to be gathering in preparation for the massive attack that they were in the middle of.**_

_** "I have an idea but I don't think it is a good one," Tomar-Re said looking at the two Lanterns to his left.**_

_** "Any idea is a good idea until proven otherwise," Mary said," So what is it?"**_

_** "A distraction," Tomar-Re said before flying out from behind the rock and facing Goldface head on.**_

_** "GET BACK HERE!" Mary shouted. **_

"You do this every year," Mary said moving to heal the bites on his shoulders," You need to try something more constructive. You can't keep throwing yourself in harm's way just because. You're going to get yourself killed."

"What does it matter," Tomar-Tu said not looking at Mary.

"It matters because it was not what he would have wanted."

"How would you know?"

"You forget. I was there with him," Mary said as a sad look crossed her face.

_** Tomar-Re's gambit to distract Goldface had paid off, but at a cost. With the villain's full attention on the Xudarian, Hal and Mary were able to get behind Goldface to hit him where he was weak. Mary tried to signal Tomar-Re to move out of the way so they could hit Goldface without Tomar-Re being caught in the crossfire. **_

_** Tomar-Re's attention was on Mary for just a fraction of a second to long. Goldface seized the opportunity and blasted the Xudarian at point blank. Tomar-Re went tumbling away and Hal and Mary attacked. **_

_** They worked in unison, firing constructs or throwing space rocks at Goldface till he fled. They would make sure he was captured later but now they had to focus on defending Oa. **_

_** "Yeah you better run!" Mary shouted after the villain. She looked to see that the battle was over. It was not a good sight to be seen, there were many fallen Lanterns and even more injured. She looked around for someone to help and her eyes landed on Tomar-Re floating in one spot holding a hand to his stomach as a dark liquid flowed out. "No," she said as she flew to him. **_

_** "I feel this may be the end," Tomar-Re said as she drew near. Mary looked at the wound and did not like what she saw. The blast had torn Tomar-Re's chest and stomach and it looked like a mess. Mary knew that there was very little she could do to help but she had to try. **_

_** "Shut up and let me heal you," Mary said as she placed her hands over the Tomar-Re's midsection, tears forming in her eyes. Just as they began to glow Tomar-Re grabbed them and looked her square in the eyes.**_

_** "You and I both know that I'm not going to make it. So save your strength for ones who can be saved."**_

_** "No! I promised… I promised I'd watch out for you."**_

_** "You should never make a promise you can't keep," he said before coughing violently. He still held on to one of Mary's hands that she now covered with her other one. She had tears streaming down her face. Tomar-Re reached up with one hand and brushed them away, leaving dark streaks behind.**_

_** "I'm sorry," she said as a sob started to build," I'm so sorry." She knew that she would have to watch him die, but she wasn't about to leave now.**_

_** "It's… It's alright," Tomar-Re said sluggishly as his life blood flowed out," We all have to face death at some point." He paused to clench his fist as a spasm of pain passed through. "I only ask that you tell Nazli , Betah and Tomar-Tu what happened and tell them how much I care for them. Please? Could you grant a dying man's last request?"**_

_** "Of course," Mary said. She watched as Tomar-Re slowly nodded and gave her one last smile. His eyes closed and after a few minutes he stopped breathing. She took a deep breath and removed Tomar-Re's ring. It lifted off of her hand and flew away to find its new bearer. "Find someone worthy," she said quietly.**_

_** Someone placed their hand on Mary's shoulder, she turned to look up and see Hal. It took less than a millisecond for her to throw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and whispered words of comfort for only her to hear. **_

"I'm sorry for what I said," Tomar-Tu said.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Mary said as she gave him one last look over," Well I outdid myself once again. You are all healed." Tomar-Tu hopped off the table and looked himself over.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mary said with a smile. She noticed that Tomar-Tu has kind of standing awkwardly so she asked," Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Wouldyoumindgoingwithme?" he asked quickly.

"What was that?"

Tomar-Tu sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Would you mind going with me? It's okay if you don't. I really don't mind. You seem busy so maybe.."

Mary interrupted by touching his arm lightly. "I would be honored as always." Tomar-Tu nodded and they both left to head for a certain place on Oa.

After a little flying Mary decided to break the silence," How is Nazli? I don't get to visit as often as I would like."

"Mom has been better I guess. She hasn't been the same since he died," Tomar-Tu said flatly.

_**The flight the Xudar seemed to take longer than normal, or the destination was the last place Mary wanted to be. The whole flight she was silent, she didn't even talk to Hal the many times he tried to engage her in conversation to take her mind off of things.**_

_** Hal had insisted he come with her and she made no argument against it. They finally reached Xudar and flew straight for Xudin. When they landed in the square they saw that Nazli, Betah and Tomar-Tu were coming down the council building steps talking with Tekel. Hal and Mary landed right at the bottom of the steps where the others were standing.**_

_** "Mary and Hal Jordan," Nazli said with a smile," what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Hal had a look of sympathy on his face and Mary was trying hard to keep herself together. "Where is my husband?" Nazli asked with a sense of dread. **_

_** "Nazli I'm sorry..," Mary began. **_

_** "No. No it can't be. Please be lying?" Nazli said as a hand flew to her mouth her eyes turning glassy.**_

_** "I wish I was but Tomar-Re perished defending Oa," Mary said. Nazli covered her face with her face with her hands and sank to the ground, her wings wrapped around her. Mary felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She looked over at Betah wrapping her arms around a crying Tomar-Tu tears running down her face. Hal was talking quietly to Tekel, most likely about what happened.**_

_** Mary knelt down and gently moved Nazli's wings to see the crying women inside. "I want to tell you that his last words were for me to tell all of you how much he loves you," Mary said giving Nazli a sad smile.**_

_** Mary's role was then reversed to what it was earlier. She had taken Hal's place as Nazli hugged her tight sobbing into her neck. She held her tight and just did what Hal had done for her previously.**_

Mary and Tomar-Tu landed just outside of their destination. Mary looked over, well up at Tomar-Tu he was a head taller than her. She saw that he was looking at his ring. "Are you low on charge?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No," he replied," I was just thinking." They began to walk. "I was thinking about how when I was a kid I wanted nothing more in the world but to become a Green Lantern just like my father. Now that I am I almost wish I wasn't"

"The ring made a good choice and you know it," Mary stated.

"Yeah but at what cost," Tomar-Tu replied as they came to the entrance of Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps.

_** There was a ceremony honoring Tomar-Re later that evening and it would seem that the whole of Xudar had arrived to pay their respects to the family of the fallen Lantern. Many of the populace would go up on the steps of the council building and tell a short story of something Tomar-Re had done for them after he became a Green Lantern. They would offer a brief word of condolence and step down for someone else.**_

_** Mary and Hal and said a few words and were now standing beside Betah and Tomar-Tu as they watched Nazli take the steps to say the final words as custom. Well she would have if she had gotten the chance.**_

_** "Look!" said someone in the crowd suddenly. Everyone turned to see something bright green and glowing flying across the sky. The green thing flew over the crowd making a complete loop before it found what it was looking for. **_

_** "It's his ring," Mary said quietly to Hal. Everyone watched as the ring hovered above someone in the crowd. It floated down, the person stuck out their hand and the ring slid on the ring finger. The ring created the Green Lantern uniform, it looked a lot like the uniform of the late Tomar-Re but had white gloves like Hal's.**_

_** "Ladies and Gentlemen," came Tekel's voice," I present to you the new Green Lantern of Xudar and Sector 2813 of Guardian Space. Tomar-Tu"**_

_** Tomar-Tu looked around at the crowd as they all bowed the customary greeting to a Green Lantern, Hal bowed after a jab to the ribs by Mary. Tomar-Tu then looked at his mother who was bowing yet she still looked at him with a mixture of sadness and pride.**_

_** "I'm a Green Lantern?" Tomar-Tu asked Mary and Hal. **_

_** "Yep," Hal said rising," Your father's ring choose you as the person most worthy to wield it."**_

_** "Does this mean that I have to leave?" Tomar-Tu asked.**_

_** "It does but I'm going to make sure that you get to come home more often," Mary replied," We don't have to leave right now. We can wait a little while."**_

Mary and Tomar-Tu were still standing at the opening of the Crypt. "You think after fifteen year this would be easier," Tomar-Tu said looking at the entrance with apprehension.

"I act the same when I visit where my mother is buried. I even ask Hal to come with me each time," Mary said taking Tomar-Tu's hand.

"Do you think this will ever change?"

"I don't know. It might, but one thing I do know is that some wounds never heal," Mary stated as they began the decent into the crypt to visit the resting site of a good friend, a loving father and husband and a Lantern who gave everything for the Corps and his own family.

**AN: Sooo… I can explain, in my defense Tomar-Re has been dead for like 25 years. In the comic books Tomar-Re died at the hands of Goldface as I said, in a situation close to what I wrote. However his ring ended up going to John Stewart who at the time had Hal's old ring and John's ring went back to Hal. It was Tomar-Re's dying wish that Hal return to being a GL. I had to write an altered version to go with the canon of the show. I hope this didn't kill anybody because I know I cried a few times writing this. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed along and reviewed. Bonus thank you to those who are reading this after it is done. A special thank you to KikaKatTIOI for letting me use Mary and for the cover art, you rock. I hope you review and tell me what you think. A sequel of sorts will be coming soonish.**


End file.
